Mechanic love
by approvesport
Summary: The sweet office girl, Levy, has her world turned 180 degrees. In attempt to get away from her old life, she takes the jobb as the Fairytails (Charmains old garage) savior. But getting this place back on it's feet is not a easy task. especially not when you are forced to share a appartment with the meanest man in the garage, Gajeel. Books meets metal under the same roof in this AU
1. Way out of the comfort zone

Hello!

Approve on the run again, and this time it's in our own modern world.  
I've been thinking about writing this story for a looong time now, so here we have it. The story mostly circles around our favorite couple GaLe, but of course you'll also get some goodies form the others. It's rated as a T now, but it will be an M later, just so you guys know.

Btw  
The song in this text is "Jurney – Don't stop believing"  
fit in just perfectly in this chapter, just keep on reading and you'll know why ^^

Love/  
Approve

* * *

Chapter 1  
- way out of the comfort zone

"Fairy tail?" Levy mumbled to herself, looking at the sign on top of the rundown building.  
Not exactly the most common name for a garage. But she was not here to judge the Chairmans taste in names; she was here to get this garage back on its feet.

Levy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to remember why again she had accepted this project? Obviously she had been too busy fancying the chairman's grandson, Laxus, her current boss, than actually listen to what the old man was telling her. Before she knew it, she had jumped up and agreed to bring the old man's first company out of the red zone. Damn those hormones! No wait, damn that stomached of hers! Whenever she's hungry, everything and everyone looks delicious to her and that time, Laxus was looking pretty tasty! But before she could mentally beat herself for her stupidity, levy got an idea. What if she would actually success? She would be promoted and maybe Laxus would acknowledge her. That would surely make the other office ladies green of envy and regretting their words about her, that "Levy is such a pretty and hard working girl! But way to dense to ever get a man. She'll surely end up like a cat woman! Hahaha!" and then they would go all love-crazy when Laxus arrived and scolded them for gossiping during work. If Levy could snatch that man right in front of them, she would be able to go to sleep every night after that with a smile on her lips.

"Aright, that's settled!"Levy smirked and pointed her index finger at the building "I'll make you shine ones more. In return, you will fix my promotion and a date with my boss!"

Satisfied with that, Levy made her way to the entering, knocking twice on the door. She could hear music inside the building, but none was opening the door for her. She knocked once more, but when that didn't helped, she invited herself in. The strong smell of oil and dirt hit her nose the moment she entered. The light inside was weak and it took a couple of seconds before her eyes got used to it. She saw that she was standing in a big room that was pretty packed. Four cars were placed in line and tools and dirt were scattered everywhere. Old playboy calendars, photos and trophies hanged on the walls and she could see the source of the music, a radio, through the window in to the coffee room. A young man with pink hair, probably in his early twenties, just as her, was making his way out of that room and in to the garage. His short hair was messy and so was his clothes, but he had a sweet and kind face. He was singing along to the song and moving his hands in the air as if he was playing on a real guitar.

"..Just a small-town girl.. Living in a loooonely world.."

A gruffly sound was heard from one of the cars "Oye Natsu! Pipe down would ya? And please do something about your sad taste in music.."  
The pink guy in question just smiled and then he took off, making a huge jump and landed on the hood of the car, putting his head through the car window (no glass there by that time) and continued to sing out loud  
"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit!"

Levy heard a bang and then she saw a sea of black hair moving in the front seat and then a hand taking the young man on his collar and bringing him further in to the car.  
"What the fuck flamebrain!? You seriously want me to blow up the car?"

Levy, who was still standing by the door, just shook her head  
"Oh boy… What have I got myself in to.."

In the mean time, the pink young man just laughed and somehow got out of the other mans grip and out of the car  
"Relax Redfox, it's just a song. Did you accidentally got some metal chips in your coffee again? Not my fault this time, blame strippe…"

The guy trailed off when he finally caught the sign of levy. "Ohh! Hello there beautiful! Can I help you with something? The car maybe broken?" then he got a sheepish look on his face "Or maybe.. Are you by any chance this grumpy mans woman?" pointing his finger at the car that he just got out from. Another bang was heard from the car and the other guy called Redfox finally revealed himself. He was a tall, build man with long, wild black hair. Somehow he had tamed it enough to be tied in a low ponytail his back.

He looked like he was about to explode and slaped the pink one over his head.  
"What the hell Natsu!? Stop messing with my work and don't mess with the costumers, because I'll seriously beat the crap out of you and sell you to the circus next time!"  
Natsu snorted "Like Lily would ever let you do that!"  
"I would what?" A dark voice suddenly answer behind Levy.

She turned around and saw a man in his late thirties leaning against the wall behind her. He was also a tall, build man but with short, dark hair with slightly hint of gray in it. His skin was light brown and he had a huge scar right by his left eye. She had been too busy observing the two men in front of her that she hadn't heard the man entering the building.

"I assumed you must be Levy McGarden?"  
"You assumed right"  
The man smiled  
"Lily Panther, I'm the one in charge of the cars. Those two are Natsu and Gajeel. Makarov called me yesterday and said he was sending someone from the main office to help us?"

Levy smiled, feeling that her confident started to return  
"Yes that's right, I'm here to get this business running smoothly again"

She turned around and gave the two other men a grin, now way she would let this two overgrown boys destroy her plan.

"Any problem with that…. Boys?"

Natsu was smiling happily at her, but Gajeel was not looking so found of the idea.

"What could possibly a short little office rat like you know about a business like this one?"

Levy moved closer to the man and tilted her had up a bit and gave him a challenging look.

"You'll just have to wait and see…Gajeel?"

Gajeel snorted, crossing his arms over his chest  
"bring it"

"Quit it Gajeel" Lily gave the man a warning look before he turned to levy  
"By the way Levy, the chairman said that you normally live pretty far away from here. Do you need a place to stay?"  
"Oh, no need Lily, I've already managed to get an apartment, I'll be moving in later today"  
Levy took the paper with the address and showed it to Lily, the man looked at the paper, then he tilted his head up and gave Gajeel a smirk  
"Seems you two are about to be neighbors"

"….."

".. wait what?"

* * *

What do you think? Do you hate it or love it?  
Should I continue with the story or was this a stupid idea? I wrote it fairly quickly so I promise that if you like it, then the next one will be longer and much better. The idea with this story is that it's taking place in a modern world and our heroes are a bit older and a tiny bit more matured than what we're use to. But still lots of fun in it!


	2. Hey roomies

Wow, I was not prepared for this, thank you guys!  
So… this chapter was actually planed to be quite long, but because I got such a great respond on this story, I decided to split it into two chapters instead. So you would get a chance to enjoy the story a bit faster. The next part (Chapter 3) will be released tomorrow or Monday.

Soo… now, let's get going with chapter two and some time for Gajeel and Levy to get to know each other.

Of course, Natsu is in charge of the music again and today he's playing:  
Queen – I want to break free  
(just to mock Gajeel some more, because I see him as a hard rocker or a death metal fan ^^)

hope you'll enjoy this chapter  
love  
/Approve

* * *

Chapter 2  
-Hey roomies

Levy was stunned, chocked, everything! She was standing there dumfound in front of the door. Gajeel was looking at her with an annoyed expression  
"Don't you have a new apartment to move in to? So why are you still hanging around me Shorty? "  
He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed  
"I've already showed you how you get here from the garage and I'm tired and not in the mood to treat you something …"  
Levy turned her head to look at Gajeel and the terrified expression in her face made him almost flinch.  
"Y-you live here?!"  
Gajeel raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah, so? Why that dumb expression?"

Levy started to rummage in her purse after the paper and smacked it into his face  
"Then you're the person who was looking for someone the share the apartment!? You're the one I'm suppose to live with from now on!?"

Gajeel took a good look at the paper, than he smacked it right back at her  
"Yeah, keep on dreaming short stuff, you're not getting through this door" and with that he went inside and slammed the door in front of her (locking it to).  
"Mr Redfox!" Levy yelled on the other side "You can't do this to me, I've already accepted the deal, half of that apartment is already mine!"  
"If you somehow manage to get through that door…. I might consider that!" The man answered mockingly, making levy clinching her fists in anger  
"Seriously!? You can't stay in there forever"  
"Oh! You wanna try me, shortie?"  
"aahhhgg!"  
Levy slammed her back at the door and slowly sat down, she hated men like him! Sure she wasn't too fond of the idea of shearing an apartment with such a grumpy man. But she already had a deal with the landlord and clearly not in the mood for hunting down a new apartment. She had a job to do and was a place to sleep at too much to ask for?  
She banged her head at the door over and over again "shit, shit, shit"  
Then she got it  
"The fire stairs!"

Levy ran down the stairs and out to the backyard of the building and sure, there was the fire stairs. She took of her shoes and looked around, "Good, none is around to see me" then she started to climb up the stairs. "Jackpot" she thought when she saw one of the windows at the apartment was slightly open. Quick and easy, she managed to lurk it up and jumped inside.

"piece of cake!" Levy cheered, finally on the right side of the apartment and what looked like the bathroom. But the joy didn't last long, because she could hear that the shower was running and the sound of curtains being removed. Heavy footsteps made its way towards her and Levy swallowed. She nervously turned around slowly to see a naked Gajeel standing in front of her with his hands on his hips and with a grin on his face.  
"Oye there Shorty! didn't though you would manage to get inside that fast, and through the window too!" he bent his head towards hers.  
"what a sneaky little perv.." he whispered with a mocking voice.  
Levy was frozen in her state, nervously looking at the side, obviously bothered by the fact that the man in front of her was dripping wet and not trying cover himself.  
She saw the towels was lying on the shelf next to her, she quickly grabbed one and threw it at his face.  
"H-have you no manner? Don't call me shorty and put some clothes on or something when you're talking to a lady!"  
Gajeel snorted but kept his grin and tied the tower around his waist  
"Lady? I don't see anyone, just a pervert little burglar standing in my bathroom"  
Levy glared at the man, finally able to look at him, her cheeks was red of anger and embarrassment and started to move away from him.  
"You! You're the most inflated, egotistical, disrespectful….." but she didn't manage to finish the sentence as she slipped on the wet floor and fell face forward towards the floor, knocking herself unconscious. Gajeel signed as he looked at the woman lying on the floor and easily picked her up. Once in his arms, he took the time to take a good look at her. Until now he had just notices that she was short and had blue hear. But it was not only blue, her hair had a mesmerizing navy blue color and her wild long locks were tied in a high ponytail. Her face was sweet but still matured and her office clothes had slipped both up and down and was now reveling a little too much skin.  
"What an annoying woman you're, shrimp" and with that said, he made his way to the living room.  
But quite beautiful one, once she shut up…

Levy woke up at the couch with an icepack placed on her head and a blanket over her petite body. She looked up and saw Gajeel sitting on the edge of the couch, watching TV as if nothing had happened, and finally, he was wearing some cloths. She assumed that he was the one who put her on the couch and gave her the icepack to cool down that bump on her head. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and shook her head, what a weird man he was.

To Levy, he looked like he was in his late twenties, but not yet Thirty. The face was clean and shaved and she now noted the man's pricings. Gajeel had three simple ones on either side of his nose bridge and one just under his lips. The wild hair was released from it tie and hanged loose on his back, levy smiled, she wasn't really interested in these kind of guys, but as long as he didn't open that mouth, Gajeel really was a very handsome man.  
The man in question noticed that he was observed and turned his head to see a very flushed levy studying him  
"You're okay there, shrimp?"  
"Yeah…..but… how do you get your hair sooo…. Shiny?"

Gajeel snorted and pushed his thumb at the bump on her head  
"How hard did you hit that head?"  
"Ouch! Too hard apparently, would you stop that?" she waved of his hand, pouting her mouth, but then reality caught up with her and her mood dropped.

"What a mess I got myself in to" She sighed  
"Be happy that I haven't called the police yet. "  
"Cut it out already! Like I said before, half the apartment is mine now, you have no rights to through me out…"  
"Yeah yeah I know, so how do you propose we solve this trouble?"  
She gave him a confused look  
"Why did you agree to shear your apartment with a stranger in the first place?"  
Gajeel got up and walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed two beers and tossed one of them to Levy. He opened his own and took a huge sip before he answered  
"The rent has got quite expensive here lately and I wasn't so found of the idea of moving again. So when the landlord proposed that I should share my apartment with someone, well, it didn't sound that bad at the time."

Levy took a sip on her own beer, feeling her mod drop even lower  
"Why do you despise me that much?"  
Gajeel almost choke at her comment, turning around to give her a piece of his mind, he saw her sad face and it made him stiff. He didn't get this chic, first she's angry, then she's spacing out and now she's sad? "What a bother" he mumbled and finished his beer  
"It's not that shrimp, it's just... Getting the garage back on track is not a walk in the park. We've been in this shit for quite some time now. So seeing you as our savior, a little fancy city girl, is not about to happen."

A moment of silence passed by, then levy stood up and walked over to Gajeel  
"I see, well then, I will prove you the opposite and whenever you like it or not, I'm your new roomie. So just get use to it"  
"Whatever, don't care anymore"  
Gajeel mumbled

"Good, I'll get down to the car and get my stuff and after that, are we signing a contract"  
"What contract?"  
"An apartment contract, which rules we have here inside these walls"  
Gajeel gave the girl a devilish grin and tilted his head dangerously near her face, making the woman blush  
"Now that, shrimp, got me very interested…"

* * *

Yeah, so this chapter is a bit…lame, nothing out of the ordinary is happening. But it was still necessarily because now it made the way for the fun part. And Gajeel in the shower part!? Well, I got a bit stuck, because it's toooo soon for smut and those stuff and I didn't know how to stuff in Natsu in here (he's my joker in this story).

Anyway  
So in the next chapter our heroes are about to get a taste of living together and trust me, it's not a easy thing. And they will be back at the garage too. I'm also introducing the other characters, but you guys are obviously aware of who they are. And I'm thinking of having a villain, more fun that way ^^

Love yah!


	3. Deal is a deal

Hello hello!  
Sorry for the delay, my friends decided that I've been way to busy with work lately, so they showed up at my doorstep last night and decided that they were spending the night at my place. So the computer was turned off until now. Chapter 3 is finally done and I'm posting it later today, but first I thought that maybe, you guys were interested in the contract?  
So here's a short chapter or 2.5 that I've choose to call it.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2.5  
- Deal is a deal

"Now way!" Levy flew up from the chair, her cheeks were blushed and her jaw was almost hitting the floor. Gajeel was sitting at the kitchen table in front of her and grinning, pointing his finger at the poorly written rule.  
"Aow, come on shrimp! Like you said, we got to decide three rules each, and I really want THAT one"  
"B-but that one is so….. Inconvenient…"  
"Tsk.. don't be shy, I know you can do it, gihi! "  
"Gajeel !" Levy wailed at the man, but he just sneered at her.  
They had being doing this the whole evening, ever since the moving truck had dropped off the last of Levys stuff. It was mostly Gajeel's and his lack of seriousness fault that it took forever to finish it.  
But at least the air between them was getting a bit easier.

Levy groaned and sat down on the chair again. Frustrated, she pulled away her wild blue curls from her face and gave the man in front of her a challenging glance  
"Your rule stinks!"  
Gajeel snorted and leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest  
"Now, now, this was your idea and you said we had to decide it together. So stop whining about my suggestions"  
"…..I know! Damn it! But If I'll have to do that one… t-then you have to do THIS one!" placing her own paper over his and pointing at one of her own requests, making Gajeel glare at her  
"As if! Do I look like a garbage man too you?"  
"If you want me to cook breakfast for you every morning, then you'll have the honor to be in charge of taking out the trash"  
He looked away, obviously annoyed by that.  
"…. Fine.."  
"Glad we finally could agree on the last rules" Levy hummed and quickly wrote down the rules they agreed on one paper.  
"Tsk… So are we done now?"  
"Yeah, all we have to do now is to sign that we agree to the terms and then we are done!"

Gajeel took the paper and started to write down his name, but stopped halfway and looked at her  
"Should I get a lawyer just in case?"  
"Very funny…" Levy glared at him, apparently not amused by his once more lack of seriousness.

Levy took the paper from him and quickly signed her own name, before posting it on the fridge.  
She looked at the rules and started to read.  
"I promise and swear that during the time we're living together under this roof, I'll respect the rules we agreed on and don't make a fuss about it. "  
"You wrote fuss?" Gajeel asked her with a grumpy voice  
"Don't interrupt! Now, these are the rules we have to follow;  
Levy will be in charge of most of the cleaning and washing. But Gajeel will be the one to cook (except breakfast). Levy won't have her books all over the place and Gajeel won't occupy the bathroom for hours. We'll both be doing the grocery shopping, but Gajeel will have to take the garbage. And last, we won't tell a soul that we're currently living together. "

Gajeel snorted once more,  
"Deal is a deal, but why are you putting it on the fridge?"  
Levy turned around and faced him,  
"So that you won't have a chance of missing i!" she answered with a smiled, making Gajeel swallowed. It was the first time that day, she actually smiled and it made his hart skip a beat. He quickly stood up and walked over to his room, mumbled something about "that stupid smile".  
Levy looked at him curiously and then she giggled  
"Good night" she called after him.  
The man stopped right before entering his bedroom  
"yeah, night…" he answered.

Levy sighed and took one of her drawers and started walking towards what now would be her new room. Once inside, she made herself comfortable on the bed and opened her favorite book. But she couldn't concentrate on it. Because her mind where already occupied with thoughts of the man she from now on would live with. She blushed again, like she had done multiple times already that day.  
"Why am I thinking of him?"

* * *

Sooo, I hope this chapter got you exited! Because I will be posting chapter 3 later tonight!

Summary of the list:  
Levy is cleaning and doing the laundry  
Gajeel is cooking (Levy's doing the breakfast)  
Levy is not allowed to have her books all over the place  
Gajeel is not allowed to stay in the bathroom for hours  
They are both in charge of the grocery shopping  
And they won't tell anybody that they are living together


	4. The thing with history

I got to say that I'm really thankful for your respond, it sure makes this story way more fun to write and I'm sooo sorry for the delay guys. I got called in to work two nights in a row and it felt like I never would be able to upload this chapter….. (T^T)

But now we finally got it and my favorite pink goofy guy is back! (YEY!)  
For the music, well, It's Natsu again..  
You'll get it later in the text and boy did I've fun writing that part!

Queen – bicycle race

Love you guys  
/ Approve

* * *

Chapter 3  
- The thing with history

"BAM!"  
The high sound of something like a blast got Levy to fly high. She looked around confused and began the search for the clock, 05:00.

"Aaarrrgggg" she pulled the blanket over her head and tried to sleep. Seconds later, a new sound was terrorizing her sleep.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 .. " she heard a man's voice counting in the other room. Levy tried her hardest to ignore it, but at 265, she exploded.

"Alright, that's it!" She got up from the bed, her hair was similar to a bird's nest and bags under her eyes proved she hadn't gotten much sleep that night. She pulled the door open and starred with eyes that could kill at the reason for her too early wake-up.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she screamed at the man before her.

Gajeel was doing pushups; he stopped and looked curiously at the petite woman at the doors threshold.

"Did I wake you up, shorty?"

Levy was boiling at the inside, her whole body shaking with anger  
"What does it look like!? Why in the world are you working out five a clock in the morning!?"  
Gajeel stood up and grinned at her.  
"Why? It's good for your health to exercise and early morning is the best time to trim these muscles, wanna give it a try shrimp?"  
Levy raised her hand in objection "No thanks, physical activities are not my thing. My body is too delicate for that."  
Gajeel gave her an evil smirk  
"Is that so? Does that count the physical activities in a bedchamber to? "  
Levys cheeks shifted to a dark red color  
"Hahaha oh man! Shrimp, you're too easy to tease!"

"You're being mean, anyway could you stop or at least be a bit more quiet? Because I really nee…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Levy screamed, quickly covered her eyes and her face become even redder than before.  
"Hey! Stop giving the neighbors a heart attack would yah? I'm losing this shirt because it's sweaty and I'm about to take a shower… OH, don't tell my you're too shy to see me without it?"

"…."  
"Haha, if you want to light up your memory from yesterday's incident, you're free to join me in the shower" Gajeel called while making his way to the bathroom  
"Aggrrrhh! Yeah keep on dreaming! I'm going back to my bed.." And with that said, she slammed the door after her and once again pulled the covers over her still blushing face.  
"That man is an Idiot" She mumbled to herself, unable to go back to sleep.

.

.

Later that morning they left the apartment and made their way to the garage.  
"Gajeel?"  
"Hm?"  
Is it really alright for us to leave the apartment together at the same time?"  
Gajeel snorted at her comment and stretched his back  
"Don't worry about that, the others thinks we just live in the same building and Lily would never let me live if I left such a tiny woman like you walk this way on your own"  
"True… Eum, will Lily be there today?" Levy asked him  
Gajeel gave her a confused look  
"Lily is always at the garage. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, if we're going to save Fairy tail, I'll have to get to work as soon as possible and Lily seemed like the right guy to ask for help"  
"yeah yeah, he will be wagging his tail as soon as you mention the word help… tsk, that guys heart is way too big"  
Levy stopped and smiled at the man  
"You two must be close…"  
"Well, he's someone you'll always will be able to rely on. I don't know anyone who would ever have a bad thought about that man" Gajeel spoke, but Levy saw that he wasn't really talking to her.

"I see" She hummed, crossing her hands behind her back and continued to walk. After a while, Levy notices that Gajeel wasn't following. She turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Change your thought about going to the garage together?"  
But the man didn't answer, he just stood there and stared at the other side of the road.

Then he quickly moved towards her, took her hand and continued to walk towards the garage.  
"Hey slow down Gajeel, what got so all worked up?"  
But he remained silent towards her, but inside his mind, he was cursing wildly.

.

.

"So the old geezer finally found you, huh?" Lily asked while poring up his coffee. Gajeel nodded to the older man. The second they had arrived to the garage had he had send of the shrimp to the office and went to look for Lily, cause he was the only one, except for the chairman, who knew about his history before joining the company. Lily sighed and sat down at the table Gajeel was sitting at.  
"You knew he would find you sooner or later, but to think he would send one of Josef's underdogs.."  
The thought gave Lily the creeps, he shook his head and gave Gajeel a serious glare  
"Did she notice anything?"  
"Nah, she thought that I was acting wired, but she forgot it as soon as she entered the office"  
Gajeel grin as he remembered the shrimps devastating expression when she saw that their office was no better than a dumpster. Caught up in his own problems, he had left her there to whine over "how this would take her ages to fix". He now let a little "Gihi" escape.

Lily gave him 'Was-that-really-necessarily?' look before he made his way towards the office, mumbling something about "saving the poor girl". He stopped by the door and turned his head towards Gajeel  
"I think it would be wise to inform the chairman about your current situation…..just in case"  
"Yeah yeah" he grunted, watching as Lily knocked on the office door and invited himself in.

Gajeel sighed and lowered his head to rest on table, this shit was draining him on way too much energy. He looked at the clock, still some time before he had to start working, why not get some more sleep?

But he never got that far, because during his talk with Lily, a certain pink haired man had entered the garage, too busy looking for the radio that Gajeel had hide the day before. O f course, he had found it and started it the second Gajeel closed his eyes.

Now the whole garage was filled with Natsus poor taste in music once more.  
"Bycicle, Bycicle, Bycicle… "  
Gajeel covered his ears with his hands, but that wasn't really helping.  
"I want to ride my bycicle, I want to ride my bike…."  
"Damn you salamander" He cursed, while trying his hardest to ignore the music.. Once again.. no luck.  
"I want to ride my bycicle, I want to ride my bike…."  
"That's it!"  
He stormed out the coffee room and went straight for the oblivious singing young man at the motorcycle and smacked him at the back of his head.  
"Ouch! Would you stop that already! You got a weird problem with smacking people in the head everyday!?" Natsu rubbed his sore head while glaring at the other man

"Quit being an idiot the whole time and my bad habit might disappear.." Gajeel snorted  
"Oh yeah? Who do you call.."  
"NATSU!" a woman voice jelled, making the both men stiff.  
A blushed and very angry blond woman was standing by the entering; behind her was another woman with blue hair slightly hiding herself.  
"L-lucy!?" Natsu stammered, pearls of sweat were taking form at his forehead. Gajeel signed and smacked the pink once more at the head.  
"What the hell Gajeel!?"  
"Just a good luck punch, seems you will be needing one. Bunny-girl is not looking happy today…"  
"A-aaa" Natsu swallowed nervously when he saw Lucy coming closer.  
Gajeel just waved them of and went over to his own work.  
"Eum… G-gajeel?" The blue woman nervously asked, he turned around and faced her  
"Oye Juvia, what are you doing here?  
The woman blushed at his question and he felt really stupid for even asking  
"Look Juvia… Stripper is still at the hospital, if you really want to meet him, why don't you go visit him there instead?"  
Juvias blushed even more  
"Juvia can't do that!"  
"yeah yeah whatever…" he grumble and went back to his work.. For a second he wondered if he should tell her about the incident that morning. But he changed his mind quickly when he saw that Juvia had disappeared to her own fantasy world. "Woman" he thought to himself, curiously looking at the still closed office door.

On the other side of that door, was a frustrating Levy pulling her hair.  
"I'm doomed"  
Lily gave her a smile while helping her sort through the tons of papers lying everywhere.  
"I'm sorry that it's such a mess in here"  
Lilys voice was rough and hard, but he was very polite every time he spoke to her. A smile tugged on her lips, he was probably a man who was very popular around women because of this. Rough on the outside but still soft in the inside. It reminded her almost of a stray cat. She looked at him and tried to see him as a cat.  
"How adorable" She thought to herself, blushing a bit..  
"You're okay there Levy? Do you need to take a break?"  
"No no Lily, I'm fine" She answered, giving the man a big smile.

She could hear that Gajeel and Natsu was arguing out in the garage again  
"Do they do this every day?" she asked, rising a brow, Lily continued to smile  
"Don't make it fool you, the might be doing this every day, but they are actually pretty close"  
"Really? Hard to belive, they are like night and day when it comes to personality.."  
"True, but they've been through a lot when they were younger. Everybody here got some sort of history before joining Fairy tail"  
Levy gave him a curios look but the man just shook his head.  
"I'm not about to spill it for you. You'll have to ask them yourself"  
"A-ah, but can I ask you this… why the name Fairy tail? Not exactly the most common name for a garage.."  
Lily laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head closer her ear.  
"I once heard that the chairman claimed that he once in his youth saw a glowing Fairy with a long white tail sitting on the top of this building, singing a beautiful song. There the name Fairy tail" he whispered and made his way to the door.  
Levy giggled and followed him  
"If you ask me, I would say that the Chairman had one too many drinks that night"  
"That's probably true, but it's still a nice story" She answered and opened the door for the man.  
Out in the garage, there was a circus going on.  
"I'M SOOO SORRY LUCY" Natsu begged on his knees in front of a blond woman. She had her arms crossed over her chest and obvious annoyed about something that had to do with the pink haired man. Beside her was a woman with hair similar to Levys, her face was deep red and she was mumbling something about "go visiting a certain Gray instead".  
Levy looked a while at the blond woman, trying to remember where she had seen her before.  
"Ah …Lucy?"  
The blond stopped scolding Natsu and looked up. Seeing who was in front of her made her drop her jaw.

"...LEVY!?"

* * *

Sooo, I manage to get a villain in this story *Happy face*  
But we need some more drama and we need some more love, so let's involve more people and alcohol in the next chapter!

If there's something you think is missing or something you would like to have in this story, feel free to tell me

See you in the next one!


	5. Big and small, let's drink it all!

Hey Guys!  
Chapter 4 is out! And as I promised…. We got some booze and some funny Fairytail moments awaiting you in this one! So sit back, relax and of course, enjoy!

Let's take a 360 with the music!  
Miss Li – Ba ba ba

Thank you all for your support!  
love/ Approve  
(I do not own fairy tail)

* * *

Chapter 4  
- Big and small, let's drink it all!

"LEVY!?" Lucy shouted and tossed herself around the woman's neck, hugging her tightly.  
"What are you doing here!? GOD when did we last see each other? I know, I know, your work is EVERYTHING for you.. But seriously, try at least to call me once or twice…" Lucy was talking with such speed, that Levy wasn't really sure if she was supposed to answer the questions or not. She gave her friend a big smile and tried to untie herself from Lucy's death grip.  
"It's nice to see you to Lucy, but what are you doing here?" Lucy sighed released the petite woman.  
"Well.." she let her hands fall down to rest on her hips, shooting a warning glare at Natsu, who nervously stood up.  
".. The stupid man over there made me take care of his just as stupid dog. But he has missed Natsu like crazy and…..Gaahhrr NATSU! You own me a new pair of shoes!" The man nodded his head eagerly, and then his face shined up.  
"Did you bring Happy with you, Luc?"  
A little smile appeared on Lucys lips before she turned serious again.  
"Of course I did and stop calling me Luc! There's no way would I let him destroy my house more than he already has!" She turned around and made her way to the exit. Juvia, who had been awfully quiet the whole time, slowly walked over till Levy and greeted her.

"It's nice to see you again Levy. Juvia would love to stay around longer.. but…eum… Juvia… ehh.."  
Natsu popped up and lightly pounded Juvia on her back  
"Don't be so shy Juvia, just go! Say hi to captain underpants from me" He smiled and winked at her.  
Juvias face turned cherry red as she quickly excused herself and fled the garage.  
"What was that all about?" Natsu asked a bit confused. Levy giggled and Gajeel mentally kicked the idiot for being an ever bigger idiot than usual.  
"I had no idea that you where friends with bunny girl" Gajeel asked all of the sudden, making Levy flinch  
"B-Bunny girl?"  
"Blondie"  
"Oh you mean Lucy, well, we've been friends since High school…. But we haven't seen each other lately. How do you guys know her?"  
Gajeel snorted at her question  
"That idiot on your other side screwed up her car once and she made one hell of a fuss about it. Then later that night we saw her at the local bar here, in a bunny costume. Apparently it was a masquerade that night. I don't know the rest after that, but those two became friends or whatever you call it that night"  
"Aaaa, that sure sounds like Lucy.. It's a small world ha?" Levy looked up at Gajeel and smiled; once again making his heart beat unnaturally fast. Gajeel cleared his throat and started to look for a chance to escape that smile once more  
"Shit, I'm going coming down with flu or something?" he mumbled to himself. Levy placed her hand on his arm, makings the man's heart accelerates in speed.  
"What's wrong Gajeel?" She asked with a soft concern voice, making it even harder for him  
"w-well… I-I..eum.."

The front door swung open and a huge blue and cream colored Husky interrupted them with his howling in happiness of seeing his best friend again.  
"HAPPY!" Natsu cheered and quickly run to the big dog, burring his face deep down in the blue fur. Behind the dog stood Lucy, shaking her head, it had only been two days, but for those to, two days was an eternity. She couldn't help but to smile at them, before she made her way over to Levy.

"Say Levy, the guys is going over to this bar named blue Pegasus, after their work. Why don't we join them?"  
"Blue Pegasus?" Does everything around here circle around fantasy? Levy thought  
"I'm not sure Lucy, I mean, The office is a mess and there's a lot of paper work left to do."  
"Don't worry, I'll help you, I'm not a writer for nothing" Lucy smiled happily at her friend.  
"I'm grateful Luce, so yeah I'm in!"  
"Great"

Gajeel watched the women as they went back to the office, he sighed, feeling dumbfound about not knowing what he should do with his racing heart. Lily placed himself beside the man and smirked at him.  
"Something must have happen or changed between you two.. Yesterday you where both screaming in frustration about being neighbors, and now you're just fine, or should I say, if not more like…"  
Gajeel snorted "Don't you dare go there Lily! I'm just tolerating her now, that's all."  
"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that scraphead"

* * *

"Elfman!" Gajeel greeted a huge muscular man with white hair at the entrance of the club  
"Gajeel, Natsu.. Oh Lily you're also tagging along tonight?"  
"Nice to see you to Elfman, didn't know you where working tonight?" Lily smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
The big man smiled back and started to thumped his hand on Natsu's back a few times  
"Big Sis is playing today, so as a Man, I have to see her performing, right Natsu?"  
"*chough*…. Right… *chough*"  
"No way! Your sister is playing today!? Com on Levy! We got to find some good seats before all is taken" Lucy grabbed her friends hand and went inside.  
"Eum, yeah sure Lucy?.. Nice to meet you Elfman!"  
"You guys fix some beer right?" Lucy shouted to the guys on their way in.  
"Sure Luc!"  
Elfman had a slightly red color on his cheeks  
" Who was the blue one? She was quite cute don't you think?" he finally spoke  
"That's a friend of Lucy and from now on she's Gajeels new neighbor" Natsu answered, not really paying any attention to it  
"a-ah, you sure should give that girl some extra attention tonight Gajeel, maybe you get a catch! As a man I bet her body is just as tempting as that pretty face of hers" Elfman smirked  
"yeah yeah, I'm not even sure she has been with another man before.. Her expression when she saw me na…." Gajeel quickly covered his mouth, earning some strange look from his friends  
"Fuck this! Let's get inside, it's freezing out here" he shouted and went inside, the others following him, trying there hardest not to laugh at the feisty man.

The guys made their way towards the bar, but none was there to welcome them.  
"Oye, Cana!" Lily called, tilting his head down to get a better look of the inside of it.  
A beautiful brunette slowly rises from the ground. She was a bit wiggly and her cheeks were stained red after all the alcohol she had been drinking during the day. She gave Lily a smile before she took his face between her hands and pulled him closer, pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss.  
"Li -*hick* -ly!" she sighed joyfully, but then her face turned confused  
"You have a twin, Lilly?...Which one of you didn't get a kiss?"  
Natsu and Gajeel rolled their eyes, but Lily just smiled.  
"You're giving me an unfair reputation among the women here, Cana"  
The woman just kept her grin on her lips before she started to pour up the beer  
"Same as usual guys?"  
"Yeah, but make two extra" Natsu grinned.  
"Oh… you're drinking to get some confident today Natsu, anyone special in mind?" Cana winked, making the pink haired man blush.  
"N-no! It's for Lucy and the new one, Levy"  
"Levy?"  
"She's the one the Chairman has send to help us save Fairy tail" Lily smirked and turned around to show her the table they left the girls at.  
Cana looked over at the table Lily was pointing at and saw the blue haired beauty that was sitting there next to Lucy.  
"Aaaa I see… What a pretty girl, so who is the lucky one that's helping her home tonight?"  
"Gajeel" Natsu and Lily answered calmly before taking a sip form there beer while making Gajeel spit out his own.  
"Prruuugghh! What the hell! Why should I bring the shrimp home!?"  
"Because you're her neighbor and it's not good for a women to walk home alone in the middle of the night"  
"aahh, yeah true"  
"where you thinking about something else, metalhead" Natsu grinned at him, before taking the beer over to the girls.  
"screw you" Gajeel mumbled to himself before he also made his way over to the girls.

"Aaaahh Levy I'm soo exited!"  
"Is she that good?" Levy asked her blond friend, never heard of a singer named Mirajane before  
"SHE is the best Levy! Just wait and see" Lucy cheered, clapping her hands with joy when the curtains where removed and a white haired beauty was revealed.  
"Hello everyone!"  
"MIRAJANE!"  
"It's nice to see all of you here tonight, hope you'll enjoy it!"  
The music started to play and Mirajane started to sing  
"_Ba ba ba barraba ba ba_.."

The audience went wild and levy couldn't help but to giggle at how popular this beauty was at this bar.  
"Two sips and you're already tipsy shortie" Gajeel mocked her, taking the seat next to her.  
"No were near, I'm just enjoying the evening. You will need to fill me with way more than that to be able to make me tipsy"  
"Ooooo, Wanna bet about that?"  
"Well, sure, but the looser has to pay for all the drinks. Can you handle that big boy?"  
"Gihi"

Minuets later was she sitting by the bar, with a sea of shots standing in front of her. Levy swallowed nervously, obviously she had gasped for more than she could possibly handle. Gajeel was once again sitting next to her, enjoying her upcoming embarrassment a bit too much.  
"I've never lost a bet in my life Shorty, you'll regret this, Gihi"  
"Don't think to highly of yourself big boy, I'm a smart one so nether have I" she answered him, giving him a smile of confident.  
"Alright you two!" Cana cheered announcing herself as the judge "First one to paste out lose! So one two tree goo!"'

They were off to a quite even start, but after a couple of them, Gajeel felt how the alcohol started to get to his brain. He growled a bit in frustration as he forced down the next one. Glared at the small woman next to him and a grin appeared on his lips. Shorty was way drunker than he was. Just the last one she was holding would be enough to end this game. He rose slowly from his chair.  
"Nice to compete with you shrimp, come again when you've got better with the alcohol"  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, jumping of her chair and placed herself in front of him.  
"I'm just fine, see? No way I'll let you wi…." And there, she passed out. Gajeel caugh her in the fall and easily swung her over his right shoulder.  
"I'll take this drunker back home, write the bill on me Cana! Shortie did quite a good job, even if she still lost"  
"No problem Gajeel"

* * *

Gajeel closed the door and tilted Levy at the wall next to them. He was tired, drunk and annoyed as hell. He had helped the even drunker shrimp home, and all she could do was to call him a fucking pony over and over again all the way from the bar to the apartment. He growled in frustration and once again picked her up, but this time in bridal style. He made her way over to her room, but stopped halfway as he felt her fingers, boldly starting to explore his upper body.

"eehh, shrimp?" He tilted his head down, raising a brow at her unexpectedly behavior. Her brown big eyes met his, and she giggled. Great she's still stoned..  
"You're so warm Gajeel, I don't wanna let go"  
"hey you're drunk, alright… let me take you back to your room or else I'll leave you here on the floor" Gajeel tried to bend the woman of him, but she snuggled to him like a damn leech.  
"And your body, it soo perfect" her hands found its way under his shirt and started to explore his muscles, making Gajeel flinch.  
"Shrimp.." He gasped as her mouth quickly found his, surprising him once more.  
Gajeel was frozen in his state, but slowly, he gave in. He kissed her forcedly back, tasting her sweet flavor mixed with alcohol as his hands started to roam her body, getting to know her slender curves.  
Levy's hands found their way down to his pants, making the man gasp once more. She looked up and gave him a sly drunken grin…. Before she once more passed out..  
Gajeel stood there, panting after their intimate moment and looked down at the now limp body in his arms.  
He quickly made his way over to Levy's room and tossed the girl at the bed. Then he hurried out and slammed the door behind himself. His heart was beating with such speed, that it almost made him sick.  
"What the fuck just happened!?"

* * *

The next morning, Levy was resting her head on the table, no were near the mood of spending the day at the garage with a huge hangover. She sighed and glared at the watch, hoping it could just stop, just for today.  
What bothered her most was the fact that Gajeel seemed to be just fine, or at least he didn't show anything. The only different was that he was seriously annoyed with her. She had done something last night after the drinking contest and that apparently involved that grumpy man. But she couldn't remember what it was, no matter how hard she tried, making the man even angrier.  
She covered her arms over her head, whining in frustration as she tried to ignore her twisting stomach.  
"I'll never EVER go anywhere near alcohol again, I swear…"  
The doorbell ranged, once, then twice. Levy gave the door a look that could kill, but it kept on ringing.  
"Gajeel!" She called, but no answer. The man was obviously still in the shower. She got up slowly and moved toward the door. Each step echoed in her head, making the few meters to the door a slow torture.

Finally at the door, she released the breath she had been holding and opened the door.

"LEVY!" A overweight man shouted at her, throwing his hands up in the air and with a huge smile on his face.  
"D-Droy!? " Levy gasped as the man gave her a big hug.  
"Man it was heard to find your apartment! If it wasn't for your boss, I would still be running around in circles by now!"  
"Yeah, sorry I haven't giving you a call yet, the last three days has been hysterical"  
She smiled at her old friend as she breathed in the safe, familiar smell of Droy. The special mixture of earth, spices and flowers, which wasn't so surprising given that he worked as a gardener. She sure had missed him, how long was it since the last time they all were together? Her, Droy and….Levy couldn't help but to think that she sure was happy that it was the same old Droy standing there and not him.  
"Is…Is he mad at me… you know… Jet?"  
Droy signed and slowly released her  
"I would be lying if I said he wasn't.. I don't know how I managed to get here without him noticing anything. But you really should give him a call or something. After all he is.."  
"Oye Shrimp! Who're you talking to?" A husky voice suddenly interrupted.  
Levy turned around and saw Gajeel standing by the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest and with a challenging look directed towards Droy. The big man swallowed nervously, but still managed to shove Levy behind him, in some sort of protection.  
"W-who's he Levy?" He whispered, never taking his eyes of the scary man in front of them.  
Levy glared at Gajeel, before she placed her hand on Dory's shoulder, calming the huge man next to her. Gajeel snorted in annoyance at her way of "comforting" the big man.  
"Well, you se Droy…" Levy slowly started  
"…I sort of ….live with him…"

* * *

Yeah that was chapter 4  
hope you liked it!

We'll get to see more from the blue Pegasus bar and some more Fairy tail characters. But the next chapter, we'll be focusing about Levy's and Gajeel's history before they started to work at the Garage. And of course, why one of Josef's underdogs are spying on Gajeel

Love you guys! Don't forget to review!


	6. Jetlag

Seriously guys…. I love you!  
It's amazing to see that so many are actually reading my story. Not to mention all of you that follows it and also leaves your comments on the chapters. It makes this story way more fun to write. THANKS! (Tack!) :D

Christmas is around the corner and winter is REALLY going bananas outside the window. I not joking, it's like 3ft snow outside my apartment :O  
anyway..

So, we got a new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!

Music:

vandrar I ett regn – Magnus Uggla  
(sorry guys, I was listening to Swedish music when I wrote this one ^^)

Love/  
Approve

* * *

Chapter 5  
- Jetlag

"Droy… CALM DOWN!" Levy placed her hands on the big man's chest, also known as her best friend, stopping him from throwing himself over Gajeel.  
"What the hell Levy!? What happened, are you in some kind of trouble!?" Droy tried to shove away her hands, in attempt to confront the other man once more. But Levy kept her hands firmly planted on his chest, making him unable to move any further. He stopped, but didn't taking his eyes of Gajeel that was still standing by the bathroom door with a raised eyebrow. Just observing the hilarious view of shrimp trying to stop a man who was four times her size.

"Why should I be in trouble? You know I'm here because of work! So please.. Just…. Calm down and let me explain.."  
The big man slowly relaxed, and gave the girl in front of him a questioning look.  
"Seriously Levy.. What's going on here?"  
Levy sighed and gave him a little smile, thankful to the fact that Droy was after all a reasonable man. He rarely picked a fight with anybody and if it did happen, he would rather use his mind, than his fists to solve it.  
"Come with me…"  
She grabbed her things and dragged the big man with her.  
"See you at the garage, Gajeel" she mumbled before she closed the door after them, leaving the raven haired man standing there, trying to puzzle over what just happened. After what felt like an eternity, Gajeel mind finally snapped out of it.  
"Shit work!"  
.

.

.

"Levy?"  
"hm?"  
"Are you going to talk or are we just gonna continue walk down this road in awkward silence?"  
Levy sighed and hugged Droys arm, enjoying his company way too much, not feeling very eager to talk about this mess. How the hell was she even suppose to explain this without misunderstandings.  
"It's a long story.."  
"that's your last problem, I got time.."  
"Well, I assume you know what happened between me and Jet, right?"  
Droy only nodded to answer, making Levy tighten her grip around his arm.  
"I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible, so when the chairman offered this project to me.. I took it without a second thought and sort of… ran away from everything" Levy sighed, knowing that Droy was fully aware of why she took off and it made her embarrassed. Because she had acted like a kid that was running away from home. Instead of facing Jet and trying to find a solution, she fled.  
"I'm not about to take sides here Levy, but why was there a scary looking man in your apartment, you said you lived with him?"  
"Yeah, b-but it's not as you think! We're a just roommate, that's all! The Landlord messed this up a bit, so we're shearing that apartment… for now.."  
Droys face had a serious look, making Levy a bit worried. He rarely had that kind of face expression when he was around her.  
" You sure picked one hell of a roommate, that man look like a murderer, ready to rip your throat out at any moment"  
"DROY! Don't be mean. Yeah he's a grumpy and a bit scary looking man. But once you get to know him, he's not all bad!"  
The big man stopped and pulled her in for a hug, burring his face in her hair.  
"Don't fall for this man.." he mumbled through her blue curls  
"D-Droy… Why would I?! I barley know the man. I just..."  
"No! I mean it Levy! I'm worried sick about you guys already! Jet is a mess and you scared me to death when I heard about that with you and Jet and then that you had taken off.. I… I seriously thought you never wanted to see us again…"  
Levy felt the tears burning in her eyes as Droy spoke. She felt so selfish for not thinking about how her action back then would hurt this man so much. She pulled away and smiled at him.  
"Droy… I would never do that, it's… it's just complicated right now.. "  
He smiled back an ruffed her hair.  
"That's what friends are here for, remember? To help out when it's complicated"  
She giggled and hugged his arm as the once again strolled down the road  
"Bye the way.. Did you lose some weight, Droy?"  
"…Very funny, Levy…."  
.

.

.

"Aarggghh.. where the hell is it!?" Gajeel growled in frustration as he tossed away another box. He had been down in the basement for quite some time now, but still hadn't found the tools he needed. He rested his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He took Lilys advice of mentally trying to remember where he saw those tools the last time, instead of flipping the whole basement upside down in search for them. But all this man could see when his eyes closed, was a beautiful blunette smiling at him.  
"Fuck.."  
He shook his head, in a futile attempt to get rid of the image of her inside his mind.  
This was pathetic, here he was, standing alone in the basement, fantasying of a girl he barely knew and on top of everything, didn't even remember how easily she had made this man weak down to his knees the night before. Gajeel had taken her for a girl who had never been intimated with a man before, but her boldness that night had proved him the opposite, and it had taking him with surprise.  
"..women.." He growled  
".. Can't live with them and can't be without them.." A man's voiced mocked him, making Gajeel grin.  
"Instead of standing there and annoy the hell out of me, I would appreciate if you could help me find the tools I need, Lily"  
"As you wish, my lord"  
"Fuck off!"  
They searched for the tools once more, but still no luck.

"Lady luck is obviously not fancying you today" Lily chuckled  
"no shit.."  
"So how did it go last night? I saw you taking Levy back home.."  
"Yeah, worst idea I had so far.." Gajeel mumble, awakening some curiosity in his old friend.  
"Oh, how come?"  
"She called me a fucking pony the whole way home, pulling my hair and driving her damn heels in my side over and over again! And if that wasn't enough.. She tried multiple times to make me stop and eat some grass along the riverbank so I wouldn't die of starvation! I'm telling yah, that woman got some serious drinking issues!"  
Lily was laughing so hard that he could barely stand, making Gajeel furious.  
"For god sake Lily! It's not funny!"  
"Alright Alright, sorry.. So what happened when you got her home?"  
Gajeel blushed when the memories of shrimp boldly testing his body and kissing him rushed to his mind.  
"She passed out" he mumbled, avoiding Lily's curious eyes.  
His friend was now tempting to mock him some more. But it was near closing time and he had a lot of stuff left to do. But he sure would get the truth out of this man sooner or later.  
"Alright Gajeel, could you wrap things up down here while I get upstairs and order some new tools for yah?"  
"yeah yeah"  
"Good, see yah"

Couple of minutes later, Gajeel heard the door to the basement opens.  
"Change your mind Lily?"  
"No.. It's Levy"  
Hearing her voice made him stiff. S_hit shit shit_, was all he could think of when he heard her coming closer.  
"Oh, what are you doing here, shrimp?" He tried to sound normal, still had his back turned to her. But it was hard as hell when his heart were about to break his ribs with its annoying beating.  
"I'm looking for some old files that might be useful. How about you?"  
"Need some tools, didn't find them" he quickly turned around and made his way to the door.  
"Gajeel.." her sweet voice called him, making him stop  
"What do you want?" he mumbled at her.  
"I-I…" Levy sighed  
"I want to apologies"  
Gajeel turned around and looked at her, confused written all over his face  
"Apologies? What for?"  
Levy moved closer towards him, her blue curls hanged loose around her face and her troublesome face expression made her look like a lost puppy.  
"I want to apologies for my behavior last night. I still don't remember what I did. But obviously it bothers you and I'm sorry for that. Then I would want to apologies for my old friend Droy's action towards you this morning"  
"Shrimp.. I.. you don't need to.."  
_The lights went off_..  
"Power failure?" Levy asked with a surprised voice  
"Yeah, probably" Gajeel answered while he turned to open the basement door.  
"Fuck!" he growled all of the sudden, slamming his fits at the door.  
"W-what is it?"  
"This shit is locked from the outside.."

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
So we got Levy and Gajeel locked in a basement… yeah I know is nothing new, but fun because anything can happen!  
And we got ourselves a Levy/ Droy fluffy-friendship-moment. I personally think these two get's way too little attention, because Droy seems to be closer to Levy when it comes to friendship than Jet. Ooo… curious what happened between Jet and Levy? Well you'll have to wait to next chapter ^^

fluffy or lemon might appear from now on, so this story will go up to a M now, just so you guys know..

See you next time!


	7. Basement moment

Happy 2013!  
We're finally at chapter 6, but Gajeel and Levy has barley known each other for a couple of days, so please don't hold it against me for standing between you and the juicy parts, I'll let you pass soon ;)

music:  
MOA - You and I

Love  
/ Approve

* * *

Chapter 6  
- Basement moment

.

_nighttime over the blue Pegasus bar….._

.

"Oye, woman! I'm talking to you!" The muscular blond man growled at Cana  
"Soo *hick* what can I do for you hottie?" Cana giggled at the man and leant closer. His nose frown as he took in the strong odor of alcohol around her. He quickly pushed her away and glared at her.  
"Listen, do you know anything about the Garage named Farytail? The one further down this road?"  
"Everybody around here knows about Fairytail! Right guys?" She turned around and asked the rather crowded pub.  
"AYE!" They cheered and raised their drinks, making Cana grin and turn to the blond man once more.  
"So why do you want to join the fanclub, sweetie?"  
"Look…I need to get in contact with one of my employers at that garage but it's closed and I need to know if YOU know anyone who knows where she might live? It's urgent business!"  
"That's a lot of known's pal"  
"Yeah, thanks for your useless help..drunker!" he waved of the drunk woman and made his way out of the bar.  
"any time sweetheart" Cana called after him and turned to Lily who was sitting on the other side of the bar, sulking.

"What a rude man, don't ya think so too, Lily?"  
"Oh…eum, yeah sure.." Lily mumbled, he hadn't exactly participated or listened to the discussion between Cana and the blond stranger.  
"Then why the long face on you then?" Cana asked, leaning closer.  
"Because it feels like I've forgotten something today.. And the bloody thing is hiding itself quite good.. Dam I can't figure out what it is no matter how hard I try!" He answered, scratching the back of his head. Cana dropped her jaw in surprise of what the man just said.  
"wow wow wow, hold your horses, Lily! You…. Forgot something?! Is that even possible?" She gave him a sheepish look as she fought the urge to release a giggle.  
"What do you mean by that, Cana?"  
"Well… you know.. you're soo..*hick*.. Soo pedantic with everything you do Sweetheart.."  
"That's a quite rude of you!" Lily defended himself, obviously offended by her words. Cana smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Sorry sweetie, want me to make it up to you after work?"  
Lily smirked and leaned his head closer to hers.  
"I like the sound of that, Cana… but.."  
"But what?"  
"But I still can't remember what it is!"

.

.  
_Same time in the basement.  
_.  
"….Gajeel…."  
dunk dunk dunk  
"..Gajeel!.."  
dunk dunk dunk  
"For heaven's sake would you stop that?! It's not gonna work!"  
*CRACK*  
"FUCK!" Gajeel swore and tossed away the hammer that now was split in two pieces.  
"Told yah"  
"Zip it, shrimp…"  
Levy sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. They had been down in the basement for a couple of hours now and would probably be forced to stay there over the night. The basement had no windows and the door was way too thick for Gajeel to kick it in. He had used almost every tool he was able to find in the basement, despite the darkness.

Heavy footsteps revealed that he was coming her way and Levy could almost feel the heat from his body as he sat down next to her. Her nose caught the smell of oil, iron and that awful detergent he used when he washed. Reminding her that when they got home, she would replace it with her own.

_…They got home.._

Levy blushed at the thought, it sounded like they where some sort of couple.  
_Impossible_, she smiled and looked at his direction. She couldn't really see his face right now, but she could imagine how he looked. Brows furred and a annoying look in otherwise famous poker his face. He wasn't exactly ignoring her, but Levy felt in her chest that an _office-rat_, as he called her the first day, was nothing Gajeel found interesting. She was just a girl he had to share his home with, nothing else.  
"He probably likes those biker girls with abnormal sized chest and wild appearance" She mumbled to herself..  
"If you got something to say shrimp, speak louder" Gajeel muttered  
"It wasn't something you were suppose to hear anyway"  
"Whatever..."  
"Why are you in such a bad mood again? I thought we were starting to get along"  
Gajeel snorted and started to walk around, which turned out to be a bad idea as he hit his head on one of the beams.  
"AAHGRR SHIT!" He growled again and crumble a bit as the pain took over.  
"You're okay Gajeel?" Levy asked and went over to where the whining comes from.  
"yeah…fuck!"  
Levy giggled and gently placed her hand on his arm  
"hey, come and lay down would yah? I don't want you to trigger a concussion when we're alone here in the basement"  
Gajeel snorted but let the shrimp guide him over to the table and urge him to lie down. She placed his head on her knees, making the man blush a little. Levy couldn't stop smiling as she could almost see the man feeling uncomfortable with their current situation. Feeling a bit bolder than usual, she gently strokes the long black mane that was now falling around his face. Her feather light touch made him relax a bit.  
"Feeling better?" she asked him and got a absentminded "mmmh" as answer. She smirked as the man almost purred like a cat in satisfaction in her every stroke.  
"we're okay now?" she asked him cautiously.  
"hm?"  
"you're not mad at me anymore?"  
Gajeel cracked an eye open and tried to see her face expression, he moved his face so close to hers that he could feel her breath on his cheeks.  
"Do you remember anything from last night?"  
"No.."  
Gajeel smirked and made himself comfortable on her legs once more.  
"Then we're cool shortie" he answered as he started to play with her blue curls, surprising himself with how much he wanted to see their beautiful sky kissed color right now. His mind trialed of to the night before when his hands had got to know rest of her body better and those lovely curves of hers. Gajeel clear his throat to snap himself out of his own fantasies.  
"Soo.. who was that big 'kingpin' look alike standing by my front door this morning?  
He felt how Levy's body tensed and she sure took her time before she answered his question.  
"He's an old friend of mine, Droy is his name. He just wanted to make sure I was okay.."  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
"W-Well… I-I…you now.. Sometimes things doesn't turn out the way you expect them…soo.. well I-I.."  
"Hey shrimp!" Gajeel interrupted her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his own.  
"If it's something you find hard to talk about right now, you don't have to force yourself. Okay?"  
Levy sniffed a little and placed her hand over his.  
"Thanks…" she whispered.  
Gajeel smirked and went back to play with her hair. The bump on his head was not torturing him anymore. But with the vision rapidly decreased because of the lack of light. His other senses got him groggy on something else..  
_her…._  
She was once again stroking his hair and her touches were cool and smooth against his face. While her body smelled like the finest honey and vanilla he had ever felt.  
_You poison my mind with your present, shrimp.._ Gajeel thought to himself and grinned. He hadn't exactly like the idea of sharing his apartment with this woman, but after seeing her different sides, she was okay.  
_no.._  
The girl was more than okay, because he was probably starting falling for her  
_hard…_  
Gajeel lead his hand down her neck, gently stroking the soft skin there. Levy released a sighed in pleasure, making him freeze. But it was too late to stop himself now. He felt the burning fire in his chest, the feeling of urge to have her. Gajeel gently pulled her closer towards him, the girl still unaware of his intention. His lips where almost touching hers, when the lock on the door echoed in the room and the lights went on.

"I knew I had forgotten something!" Lily cheered and a smirk landed on his lips as he took in the vision in front of him.  
"ohh, am I interrupting something?"  
.

.

.

"Man it's good to breath in the fresh air again!" Levy cheered as they made their way back to the apartment. She was skipping barefoot in front of him, making her blue locks dance around her smiling face.  
"You make it sound like you where stuck down there for months" Gajeel mocked her as he observed her.  
"It almost feels like that.." she smiled at him.  
"Yah yah, but could you put your damn shoes back on! I'm getting nervous just looking at you"  
"But my feet's hurts from a whole day in these heels" Levy complain and held up her new shows for Gajeel to see.

"Alright, but this is the last time I do this" Gajeel snorted and turned around and bended his knees, showing her that he would piggyback her home.  
"Thanks!" Levy giggled.  
His back was broad and worm against her. The man sure could be a brut and he surely should have his mouth cleaned with soap once or twice for his bad language. But behind all that, he really was just a gentle giant. Levy rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
bad choice..  
Something trigged the lost memories from the night before and they now flooded over her like a really cold shower. How she had behaved in the bar, the way home and then….then.. She remembered his body, his hands and.. and his….LIPS!  
"Oh my God.." Levy gasped  
"what?" Gajeel asked a bit confused  
"No, nothing… what do we eat?"  
"nothing fancy shrimp, I'm tired as hell…"  
"oh, okay"  
Levy bit her lips as she forced herself to hold back a curse.  
_"I kissed Gajeel!"_ She screamed inside her head.  
_"That's not all you did"_ a stupid voice mocked her at the back of her head  
_"I know… shit, shit SHIT!"  
._

_._

_. _

_Covered by the shadows of the buildings, a man followed them from a safe distance.  
"Kurogane has a woman by his side.."  
The man grinned and started to walk the opposite way  
"Master will find this quite… interesting.."_

* * *

LEVY FINALLY REMEMBER!  
o boy o boy, do I have plans for them or what?  
Laxus is finally joining the story and the thing between Levy and Jet is about to be exposed. How will Gajeel react? And who's that creepy guy thats stalking our hero?

Yeah so it became quite shorter than I had planned, but I got way too much school and work right now. Be patient guys! I'll get back on track with this one soon!

See yaahh!

p.s

like always, leave a comment of what you think, it makes this story way more funny and easier to write.

love


End file.
